Dead on Arrival(or Maybe Not)
by uoduck
Summary: The police department and morgue of Beacon Hills are well used to really gross and weird deaths happening in their town. It's about to get weirder when one Melissa McCall calls in her son, her son's best friend and the sheriff to examine one dead body.


AN: I don't own either Teen Wolf or Harry Potter.

* * *

Melissa stared at the corpse on the steel table in front of her. She wouldn't have thought it possible for it to get any weirder in this town but it was getting weirder. The corpse that the coroner had brought in had initially been too ripped up to see anything. Now, Melissa could see that it was... slowly healing itself. She heard the door open into the morgue and sighed in relief. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into a fight but then again, this was Beacon Hills.

"Mom, what is it?" Scott asked as he and Stiles followed John Stilinski into the small room that operated as the morgue. Allison Argent also came in, with Chris Argent following his daughter.

"This another strange death?" John enquired, coming to stand alongside her. Melissa went to close the door when she saw Derek Hale, Issac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale come out of the elevator too.

Melissa turned to look at Scott then at Stiles. "You called the whole pack here?"

"We were hanging out with them when you called," Scott replied. "And they heard you talking about a dead body."

Melissa snorted but shook her head. She was going to have to get used to having a werewolf for a son.

"If all you guys are going to stick around, might as well spread out," Melissa commented, going to pull out the body that she wanted them to look at. The pack did as told; Erica stayed near Boyd, Issac near Scott and Derek while Stiles sidled over to Derek's side. Allison strode over to Scott's other side and leaned her head on his shoulder. Chris walked over to stand in front of the door.

"The coroner brought in this dead body this morning," Melissa explained, pulling out the steel table that the body was on. It was almost fully healed by now which upped the creepiness factor for her. The man on the table had untamed black hair and a strange scar on his forehead but that was all Melissa could see right now. She knew her son healed quickly but this body was dead. It was cold, pale and dead.

John strode over to stare at it. "Where are the injuries though?"

Stiles came over too and Melissa almost thought she heard a groan from Derek. The alpha sighed audibly and came to stand behind Stiles. Melissa grinned at Derek then went to grab the camera with which she took the photos of the body when it had been brought in. She switched it on and brought it over so that John and Stiles could see the pictures.

Stiles took the camera from her and stared at the photo of the corpse. Melissa watched him stiffen and frown.

"But... how... what the hell?" Stiles finally got out. "And what the hell could make those injuries?"

Derek peered over Stiles' head and wrinkled his nose. "I've never seen anything like that. It could possibly be a rogue wolf... maybe."

Chris came over and turned to look at the photo, shaking his head. "No. I'm sure that this wasn't from a werewolf. Those look like injuries from... horns."

"Uh-" Issac started.

"Issac, shut up," Stiles retorted.

"But guys..." Erica trailed off.

"What?" Derek asked, looking at the others.

Boyd, Issac and Erica were all looking at where the body was, pointing at it. Erica's eyes were glowing gold.

Chris, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Cora, Melissa, and Allison all turned to look at the body. Which was no longer a corpse. It was sitting up, for all appearances... alive and swearing up a storm.

* * *

"Fuck! Shit! What the hell was that?! That was the worst experience ever! I am never coming to California ever, ever again!" Harry muttered, stretching and sitting up. He glanced down at the steel table where he was sitting and swore. "I'm in the morgue, aren't I? Shit."

He was wearing a white hospital gown, the kind he had occasionally seen in other morgues around the country. However, when he heard the distinct sound of safeties being turned off in guns, he glanced up and stared at the company around him. Growling was coming from at least six of them, one of the teenage girls was hefting a crossbow pointed straight at him and there was a guy in a police officer uniform staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"So... I'm just going to go," Harry said tentatively, sliding off the table slowly. "I'm going to just assume you guys know about the supernatural because at least some of you are werewolves. Also, what's with the crossbow? It's an awesome weapon... I'm not... I don't have anything against crossbows or werewolves, just for the record. Yeah, I'm going to... go now."

* * *

With a loud crack, the guy was gone. Stiles stared at where the corpse turned alive person had just been.

"Is it just me, or did that corpse just vanish into thin air?" Stiles asked distractedly. "Cause if it wasn't just me... I got nothing."

"It wasn't just you Stiles," Scott replied with a frown.

"Oh, thank God. I don't need to up the dosage on my meds," Stiles muttered. "So... any ideas?"

* * *

AN: This was just a tiny, one shot to get me back in the groove of writing Teen Wolf. Hopefully, within the next few weeks, I'll start up with "Learning" again.


End file.
